


Frozen III: The Spirit, The Guardian, and The Pirate

by SpringZero123



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: The former Queen of Arendelle, the new-found Guardian, and the young Captain had crossed each other's roads on an adventure to defeat their common enemy. In order to save the ones taken from them, they must bond with each other for them to continue on their happily ever after. But, not all things will go as planned.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. En Lapp (A Note)

¤ Frozen II Post-Canon AU ¤

A divine creation, The Elixir is a legendary drink,  
Not to be meddled with, as it can vanish in a blink.  
A creation so powerful, with the ability to grant moxie,  
But only to those who are daring and gutsy.  
The Elixir is made up of The Boon, the Oreroir, and the Son,  
Combined one by one, they shall yield the concoction of destruction.

Collecting these sacred ingredients is a gargantuan quest,  
As they are scattered throughout the frigid northwest.  
The Son is hidden in the Fjell of Baugi, guarded by the Jötunn Baugi,  
A being of ephemerality, swiftness in combat is the key.  
The Boon is hidden in the Fjell of Suttung, guarded by the Frost Giant Suttung,  
A transient entity, in combat you must not be left unstrung.  
The Oreroir is hidden in the Fjell of Gunloo, guarded by the Female Jötunn Princess Gunloo,  
An enchanting creature so deadly, only the bravest of hearts can break through.

Three mortals are gathered here by destiny,  
Each lost a person on this harsh journey.  
The Spirit that has finally found her freedom,  
Is now tasked to finish this new mission.  
The Guardian that already proved his worth,  
Has to face his old enemy on this earth.  
The Pirate that has a past he strictly avoided,  
Found himself back on where he once started.  
The three must bond and make amends,  
In order to save everyone in the end.


	2. Skjebne (Fate)

"Paint."

"Painting."

"Poke."

"Poking."

"Sell."

"Selling."

"Woosh!"

"Wooshing..."

"Honeymaren, I don't think that's a real word," Anna whispered to her playfully, with Kristoff laughed at them silently.

Elsa rolled her eyes tiredly with a small groan before continuing to move her hand and body as if she was having a "sword" fight with someone, who at this moment is nothing but thin air. 

"Fight? Fighting?" Honeymaren asked, as Elsa stopped what she was doing and pointed at her while nodding her head. "Stab." Elsa nodded again, eagerly repeating the movement she was doing earlier. 

"Stabbing?" Elsa shook her head, making Honeymaren tap her chin. "A dagger?" she tried again while pointing a finger at her, as Elsa stomped her foot, irritated. 

"Oh, sword!" Honeymaren exclaimed before Sven rang the small bell on his mouth, giving them the sign that the time had run out. 

Elsa placed a hand above her chest, breathing out a tired sigh. "Finally," she said, making her way towards the sofa and taking a seat next to Honeymaren.

"So Olaf, who won this round?" Anna asked smugly with a smirk, as Olaf walked over them, carrying a small wooden board to tally their right guesses. 

"You and Kristoff did, as always," Olaf said with a warm smile before showing the scores. Elsa and Honeymaren got 8 points in total, while Anna and Kristoff got 12. 

"Well, you guys are getting better and better, I'll give you that," Anna said with a teasing smirk, as Honeymaren rolled her eyes while shaking her head. 

"At least Elsa's acting isn't as bad as Kristoff's," Honeymaren defended, earning an eye roll from the grown man. "Oh please, at least I'm not-"

There was a knock at the door outside of their playroom. And that wasn't a simple knock either, as the pattern repeated on the door when they didn't responded. "Who's that?" Elsa asked after a while.

"Anna, that knock can only come from General Mattias, right?" Kristoff had said, as Anna slowly rose from the sofa without saying another word. 

"Anna, is everything alright?" Elsa asked, walking towards her sister, as Anna continued to walk towards the door.

When Anna had taken hold of the door knob, she looked behind her briefly. "Sven, Olaf, can you guys tidy things up?" Kristoff asked them, as the two nodded their heads and started to get to their work.

Honeymaren had come beside Elsa who was standing behind Anna, as the door opened. 

The General is indeed standing in front of them, with a worried expression splattered on his face. "Your Majesty, there is a situation going on outside."

"What is it, General Mattias?" Anna had questioned why he was here in the first place. Kristoff had walked over to them as well, before the General sighed.

"There is an unknown ship voyaging near Arendelle's coast, and from what the guards on look out reported, it looks like a pirate ship," General Mattias tried to have a steady voice, as the four adults gasped. "We are waiting for your orders, your Majesty."

Anna looked to the ground, digging her nails against her palm as she tried to think. Elsa had walked over to her sister's side, placing a cold hand on Anna's shoulder. 

"I can- I mean, me and Honeymaren can help if you want," Elsa offered, making Anna look at her sister in shock. "No way, Elsa! You can't just risk yourself again," Anna warned her, gripping Elsa's arm tightly.

"Well, Elsa does have strong powers-"

"This is not the time, Honeymaren!" Anna scolded.

"But Anna, I don't have anything to worry about anymore. I have Honeymaren to look out for me if something happens," Elsa tried to argue, gesturing her hand to her personal guard.

"Add Gale and Nokk with us makes it three," Honeymaren added, slightly frowning from the thought of Bruni getting lonely after deciding to stay in the Enchanted Forest instead.

Anna pulled Elsa aside so they can have a moment alone. "Elsa, these are pirates. Not some spirits that would want you to calm them down. These people would try to kill you if they have a chance," Anna warned, gripping Elsa's arms. 

Elsa had placed her hands on her own arms as well with a sigh, a sign Anna knew well when Elsa's either trying to hide herself, or when Elsa's trying to get something she can't have. And from what Anna could tell, she can confidently say that Elsa's doing the latter.

"Elsa," Anna had said, trying to meet her sister's eyes, but Elsa kept looking away. When Elsa finally stopped avoiding her gaze, Elsa smiled to her.

"Anna, I'll be fine," Elsa said, reaching out to touch her sister's arm. 

"The last time you said that, it nearly didn't end well." And they both knew what Anna meant. It has only been a month since Anna became Queen, and the wound of that memory is still fresh.

Elsa removed her hand from Anna and looked down the ground.

Anna had stared at Elsa for a long moment, before sighing tiredly. "Honeymaren," she called, as the Northuldran girl appeared on her side. 

"Yes?"

"Please prepare the Nokk for your ride," Anna said with a small sigh, as Honeymaren nodded calmly, walking towards the exit of the playroom. Elsa looked up at her sister with wide eyes.

"Anna-"

"It's okay, Elsa. I've made my decision." Anna had let go of her sister, walking over to the General who is still standing there by the door. "General, please warn the townspeople about this."

General Mattias nodded, making his way downstairs and do what he is told. "Kristoff," Anna started, walking over to her fiancé. "Yes?" Kristoff asked, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Help the General while we're at it. Meet me at the docks after you're done," Anna said, kissing Kristoff's cheek lightly, before walking back to Elsa. 

When Anna came to Elsa's side, she held her hand and started dragging her towards the door. "Where are we going?"

"To the docks."

• • •

"Honeymaren!" Anna called out, as the Northuldran girl looked over the two siblings. 

She was currently calling over Gale and the Nokk, as the pirate ship sat still on the distance, unmoving. "The Nokk is ready," Honeymaren informed, as she bowed down to the Nokk, waiting for it to bow down to her. And when it did, she carefully climbed on to it's back, leaving space in front for Elsa as she waited.

Anna had gripped Elsa's hand to get her attention, and when Elsa looked at her, she hugged her tightly. "I'm trusting you with this," Anna whispered, as Elsa nodded. "You get back here, and report to me the situation."

Anna had broken their hug, and looked Elsa in the eye. "Then, and only then, should you come back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I promise," Elsa said firmly, holding Anna's hand tightly with a nod. They looked at each other for a moment, before Elsa gave Anna one last quick hug. "Be safe."

"Anna, the situation is now under control, guards are roaming, and the ships are being prepared just in case," Kristoff said after running towards Anna's side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you," Anna said, kissing his cheek lightly.

Elsa walked towards Honeymaren and the Nokk, bowing down to it, before climbing on it's back. "You sure you wanna ride in front? I can take over if you want," Honeymaren offered, but Elsa shook her head, politely refusing her personal guard's offer.

Elsa took one last look behind her, waving Anna goodbye, before gripping the reigns and riding the Nokk on the ocean, as the Nokk galloped towards the unidentified pirate ship.

• • •

"The Northern Lights," Jack whispered to himself, looking at the colors that decorated the white sky, as he dismissed his ice bunny with his magic that usually made him calm.

He was lurking at the Antarctic after he had a misunderstanding with Baby Tooth, which of course, made Tooth mad at him.

Tooth had said that he was acting childish, but why wouldn't he overreact after seeing Baby Tooth almost caught on a sharp rock? The little thing nearly got killed if it wasn't for Jack.

After long years of joining the Guardians and helping them out with their jobs, they still misunderstood Jack sometimes.

"What does North want now?" Jack asked to himself with a grunt, as he gripped his staff tighter, readying himself to take flight. 

He tried to concentrate on his staff and his powers, and not after a minute he took off with the help of the wind.

When he arrived at the North Pole, all the Guardians were there as well, and like as usual, Easter Bunny complained about how cold it is up here in the far North, which led to him and North arguing.

Tooth was already there, talking to a group of Baby Tooths and obviously not acknowledging his presence. In that simple gesture, he felt as if he was invisible again.

"Jack! You made it!" North greeted, trying to pry off Easter from their arguement. "Still, North! The-"

"Enough of this arguing guys! North, why did you call us all here?" Tooth had spoken up after dismissing her group of Baby Tooths, as the Sandman entered through the open window. 

The little man eventually caught on what they were currently discussing, as his mouth went to a thin line, looking at them silently. Jack never spoke a word since he arrived, and North calling over the Guardians means no joke. Unless he's pulling off a prank.

"Ah, yes, yes!" North had said to himself, walking towards the buttons and levers on the far side of the room where he can control the huge globe that's placed on the center of North's workshop.

After pressing some buttons and pulling some levers, the globe rotated on its axis, and ended up having the northern countries shown to them so they could have a better view. 

"Look," North said, pointing towards a small area on the globe. "The lights."

"They're flickering," Easter had stated the obvious, as every one of them walked towards the globe to get a closer look.

"Where's that, North?" Jack asked, pointing to where the lights are flickering abnormally. 

"A kingdom called Arendelle. But that's not the reason why the lights are flickering there, Jack," North said, pointing towards the sea beside it. 

"Take a closer look at the sea," North said, as everyone gasped when the sea started to grow darker and darker, and then the whole area turned black. 

"That could only mean one thing," Easter whispered worriedly.

"Uh guys, the Man in the Moon is here," Tooth had informed them, as Sandy pointed towards the open space while the moon slowly appeared above them.

"Hah! Man in Moon! Friend, what is big news?" North had greeted, as the moon shined brightly on the platform on the floor, until a silhouette of Pitch Black appeared. "Pitch," Jack whispered.

"He's back?" Tooth asked out loud, but the silhouette turned into a shape of a small kingdom, that roughly looked like the same kingdom that North was talking about. 

North looked at the silhouette, before looking at the globe with knitted eyebrows. "He's near Arendelle?"

The moon didn't respond to that question, as the silhouette turned into another form, although this time, it took the shape of what seems like a pirate ship. "Oh no," North whispered, shaking his head. "Thank you, my friend."

"What? What is it?" Easter asked, as the moon's light suddenly dimmed, until eventually the moon was no longer above them. 

"From what I can gather, there's a ship involved, and Pitch is near Arendelle's waters," Tooth tried to explain, tapping her chin.

"But what does this had to do with Pitch?" Jack asked, looking at North as the old man fixed the globe back in it's place. "North?" Jack asked again, as North looked at them with a serious expression. 

"We need to get to sea near Arendelle so we can see situation ourselves. Pitch Black back means no good, and Arendelle can be in danger if he's not stopped," North had said to them, as everyone reluctantly agreed with him.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"Everyone, to the sleigh!"

• • •

"Just a little bit more sweetheart," Johannes cooed softly, as his ship charged the strong winds with his crew moving quickly on the ship, trying to tame it in the best way they can.

Johannes took a deep breath, gripping the wheel tightly before closing his eyes. "You can do this, Ha-"

"Captain Johannes!"

Johannes's hat shook violently because of the strong winds, as his eyes shot open upon hearing his name. He didn't see who called him, but he already knew who it is.

"What is it, John?" Johannes asked his right hand, as his 20 men frantically worked on his moderately huge pirate ship. "We have to reroute if we want to reach our next location because of the strong winds, Captain."

Johannes had knitted his eyebrows in confusion, still not looking at his right hand. "What do you mean? Can't we take this on like we did before?" Johannes asked, as wind flew against their faces harshly.

The large mast shook because of the strong wind, making it creak violently. "If my calculations are right," John started, as he tried to take out his map and his compass from his jacket.

"John please, you really want to get those things lost to the wind?" Johannes had insisted, as John nodded frantically before trying to place the map and the compass back inside his jacket.

"Captain, the wind speeds right now are up to 48 knots. Our ship can only handle a max of 40," John had warned. 

Johannes tried to look at John, but he had almost lost control the wheel if it not for John who helped him tame the wheel from the strong winds.

He had brought his eyes down to the ground to think, and without thinking twice he nodded. "Men!" Johannes shouted sternly, as his crew temporarily stopped what they were doing.

"We're turning the ship around! Storebecker can't handle the winds much longer!" Johannes conmanded, as the men had given him relieved expressions. 

"Aye, Captain!" They shouted, trying to tame Storebecker for the reroute. Johannes had smiled to himself, as John placed a hand on his Captain's shoulder. "Nice call, Captain."

"I couldn't have made most of my decisions without you, John."

Suddenly, the wind charged strongly towards them, making every one of them hold on to the nearest thing. Johannes had closed his eyes, as he felt sand fly against his face.

"What is this!?" Johannes shouted, trying to open his eyes.

He caught sight of black sand swirling around his ship. After a few seconds of nothing but an unexplainable sanstorm, the wind stopped, making everyone fall down. 

When Johannes finally got a good glimpse of what just happened, horses coated in black sand had started to fill his ship. And Johannes felt unbearable fear seep into his skin as he stared at them.

"What are those?" John had asked beside him, and without another second wasted the horses in black started to charge towards his men.

Luckily, they acted fast, as they took out their swords and started slashing the horses, turning them back to sand. 

Johannes had brought out his own sword, as their crew fought against these strange looking creatures.


	3. Ankomst (Arrival)

"Are they all gone?" John had asked after catching his breath, as Johannes looked around the area of his pirate ship. The black sand was littered all around his ship that was the result of killing off the black sand horses that attacked them out of nowhere.

Johannes sighed, holding his chest with one hand and nodded. "Yes, I think they're gone." 

The wind is still not slowing down, which is questionable considering that the sand should've flown away by now. "Strange," Johannes thought out loud, kneeling down to the black sand. 

He licked his finger, and carefully grazed it against the black sand on the ground, feeling it's unusual texture. He raised an eyebrow as he retreated his finger, but no trace of the black sand stayed on his wet finger.

"Where could all the sand be coming from? We're literally high up north, far away from the nearest desert that could've caused all this," John said while scratching the back of his head. 

Johannes stood back up his feet and slapped John lightly on his shoulder. "That's no ordinary sand John," he said with a small frown, wiping the finger he used with his jacket. "It's magical."

The wind still roared against them, as none had spoken a word, trying to shake off the sudden events that had occured. Suddenly, there was this strange jingling coming from somewhere, and Johannes looked around him to try and find it's source. 

"Do you hear that?" Johannes asked, loud enough for his men to hear, as the sound only grew louder and louder. 

"Uh, Captain," John said beside him, pointing towards the sky. Johannes looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he questioned.

John had grabbed Johannes's chin and tilted it toward where he's pointing, as he had to practically blink twice to know that what he's now seeing isn't some hallucination.

There's a giant sleigh hovering mid air with a group of magical reindeers that is coming towards their ship. The sleigh is fighting the roaring winds that are still present, as Johannes even scratched his eyes just to make sure. 

"Blimey, is that Santa Claus?" One of the older crew members joked with a fake gasp, making everyone laugh. 

As the sleigh got closer and closer and as his men continued to joke over some childish legends, Johannes had realized that the sleigh is never going to stop, or more to the point the sleigh intends to land on this ship.

"Men! Get away-"

But it was too late for his crew below the deck, as the sleigh landed harshly on his ship, nearly breaking the old wood in the process. Johannes had growled under his breath in anger, his brows knitting tightly. 

The roaring wind slowly stopped, as Johannes made his way towards the lower deck, with John trailing closely from behind. The sleigh had several creatures on board, blurting out panicked apologies to whoever is near them.

"We're so sorry, it was all North's idea," the huge bunny had spoken, gesturing his paws towards the old man in front of the sleigh, who is probably North, and is also in charge of riding the sleigh itself and crashing it on Johannes's ship.

Then, there's this other creature with a human-like face, but it has wings on the back as if it's a fairy. Also judging by it's looks, this creature is presumably a humanoid hummingbird.

"Also Bunny was being dumb and basically shouted that we're all going to die," the flying fairy had said, gesturing towards the rabbit. 

Bunny, Johannes made a mental note, as he had prepared his sword while walking towards them.

"Well, at least me and Sandy are not as wrecked as you three." When Johannes had looked where the voice had come from, he saw a boy with white hair and a staff on his hand with unfamiliar clothing. 

The white hair made Johannes shiver, and he had quickly assumed he can control ice and snow as well judging by how many snowflakes he's surrounded with. Also a short man in yellow is beside the strange boy, making Johannes raise an eyebrow. Is the little man named Sandy?

North? Bunny? Sandy? A fairy and a strange boy with white hair?

"What are you all doing in my ship?" Johannes had asked them in a low voice, as his pirate crew read the intention of their Captain and prepared their own swords as well. 

"Who are you?" North, or at least what the newcomers had called him, that also nearly destroyed his ship asked him.

"This is my ship that you nearly destroyed, and my pirate crew whom you nearly killed, so I should be the one asking who you are," Johannes had threatened, pointing his sword towards the big old man. His pirate crew laughed at the newcomers, and slowly the newcomers laughed with them as well.

When the big old man laughed harder and louder to indicate his sarcasm, the laughter from the pirate crew decreased. "What do you mean, 'who are we'? Why, we are Guardians!"

"Ha! 'Guardians'? What kind of a stupid joke is this? You nearly destroyed my ship with your stupid sleigh!" 

"So what? Pitch is out here at this very moment, doing who knows what, and you guys are acting like big idiots," the boy with white hair had spoken up, walking towards Johannes while pointing his staff at him. 

Johannes's pirate crew roared with laughter as the young boy glared at their Captian, with Johannes returning the same amount of fire in his eyes.

"Who's Pitch?" Johannes asked in a low voice, taking a step forward towards the young boy as a challenge. 

"Jack," North had warned, as Jack continued to glare at Johannes. 

"Pitch. Pitch Black."

Johannes genuinely laughed at Jack. "You meant the boogeyman?" Johannes continued to laugh, as his pirare crew joined as well. "And who are you, Jack?" Johannes pressed on, but the fire in Jack's eyes is still there.

"Jack? Jack Frost? Spirit of Winter? Blimey! You are all children's bedtime stories!" Johannes had taunted with a chuckle, as Jack with the rest of the other Guardians slowly glared at them, especially at Johannes.

But Johannes isn't going to stop, now that he recognizes the people on the sleigh that crashed his ship. The legendary figures of childhood that he never had the chance to experience.

"Bunny? The Easter Bunny?" Johannes had taunted again, pointing his sword loosely to the huge bunny before him with a shake of his head.

"I'm guessing your Santa Claus with that big beard of yours!" Johannes had teased, making the big old man glare at him heavily. "Sandman, giver of dreams! No wonder why you're so little."

"Rudolph, you and the rest go back to the North Pole," North had whispered to the reindeer, slapping it's behind as the sleigh took off, leaving Johannes's ship. Johannes had noticed it leaving, but he kept on going.

"And of course, the Tooth Fairy. I remember one of my brothers teasing me that if I don't loose atleast one tooth every week, the Tooth Fairy would hate me!" 

Jack had conjured a sharp layer of ice on top of his staff, slowly edging closer and closer towards Johannes's neck. Johannes had kept his mouth shut, gulping down at the sudden threat, but he wasn't going to back down.

The black sand scattered everywhere started to surround the entire ship, as everyone followed their eyes on the sand. The pirate crew grew confused, meanwhile the Guardians grew angry.

"You're working with Pitch, aren't you?" Jack asked Johannes, as the black sand still surrounded their ship, but not particularly doing anything to any of them.

Johannes laughed at the young boy bitterly. "Believing in the boogeyman is for children like you, why would I be working for him?"

"Jack's right, the black sand isn't just going to swirl around us right here, right now," Bunny had paused, grabbing his boomerangs from behind him. "If no one is controlling it."

Johannes had stood silent, gripping his sword tightly. "I guess we'll have to find out who's the real one controlling the black sand," Johannes taunted, as him and his pirate crew braced themselves.

"Let's find it out, shall we?" Jack mused, as he covered his staff with ice. North finally roared loudly, as the battle between the pirates and the Guardians commenced.

• • •

"What do you think is happening on that ship, Elsa?" Honeymaren asked Elsa from behind, as the Nokk galloped on the water. Elsa hadn't responded to her personal guard's question, looking ahead at the pirate ship.

Although the ship is not that near to the kingdom of Arendelle, it's still visible from there. Elsa and Honeymaren had been riding for a couple of minutes, and none had spoken a word until now.

Honeymaren is simply doing her job as Elsa's personal guard, and Elsa also didn't want Anna to worry about her, but something in her gut is telling her that this is not a simple job to be made. It's something extreme, something more than anything she had ever done in her entire life.

But that's just gut feel.

Elsa sighed heavily, gripping the reins of the Nokk tighter. "I don't know, but we need to figure it out for Anna." The Northuldran girl had simply nodded, as the wind met their faces.

At first, she did not seem to mind it at all, but as they grew nearer and nearer towards the ship, the winds only grew harsher and harsher. Elsa growled under her breath, assuming that this is the work of the wind spirit, Gale. 

"Gale, can you please calm down? Honeymaren sure doesn't want my hair flying all over her face," Elsa tried to joke, making Honeymaren laugh a little, but Gale had whistled in an unfamiliar way, that even Elsa didn't understand what the wind spirit was trying to tell her.

"Gale," Elsa had scolded in a low voice, but the wind is still roaring violently. When Elsa is about to scold the wind spirit again, suddenly there is black sand covering the pirate ship, that is not too far away from where they are now.

Both of the ladies gasped. "What's happening over there?" Honeymaren asked her, as Elsa just stared at the weird display ahead with a raised eyebrow. "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Elsa shook her head and put her game face on, gripping the reins tighter, determination pulsing through her veins. 

"Let's go, boy!" Elsa shouted, as the Nokk galloped faster than it did befofe, dashing towards the pirate ship that is now being surrounded by black sand.

• • •

"Easy on the wrists now, boy!" Johannes had scolded with a smal hiss, as Jack was behind him, tying the rope tightly against one of the huge wooden pillars on the ship. Jack smirked at Johannes, making the Captain glare at him with a growl.

"Is that all of them?" North asked, as Easter and Tooth came out of different doors on the ship. "There's no one left on my side," Easter had reported.

"None on mine too," Tooth had said. 

"Good," North said with a smirk, glaring at the pirate crew that they've defeated on their own ship. Pity, Jack thought, walking towards the 'Captain'. 

Well, magic is always more powerful than mortals, and they've managed to defeat 30+ men on board with only the five of them. For Jack, it was an even match. The black sand had dissipated, returning itself scattered everywhere on the ship.

"What are you trying to prove here? We're just pirates rerouting because of the heavy winds," John had pointed out, trying to free himself from the ropes. North had laughed loudly, his hands resting on his hips. 

"Well, this is what happens when you team up with wrong side," North teased with a wink, patting his arm with the tattoo of 'naughty' on it, as the pirates collectively groaned under their breaths.

Jack was very amused and proud at the same time, given that his staff and his powers did most of the job when Sandy refused to use his powers against these people.

But Jack frowned, realizing something. "North, where's Pitch?" Jack asked the old man, as Johannes laughed at them bitterly. 

"Even if you turn my ship upside down, you will never find this Pitch Black here," Johannes said with a shake of his head. 

Jack whipped his head to Johannes, and marched towards him with fire in his eyes. Jack banged the pillar where Johannes is tied against, glaring down at him. "You don't know that," he growled before walking back towards North.

A loud neigh was heard from a distance, making the five Guardians and the pirate crew silent but alert. This is way too many surprises for one night, Jack had thought.

"Nightmares," North whispered, as the Guardians readied their weapons. When the neighing had stopped, only the wind can be heard from the distance.

Then suddenly there was a soft crackling noise coming from the ship itself, and before they knew it a blast of ice shot upwards, creating an ice ramp.

"Jack!" Easter had scolded, as he looked back at the bunny, confused. 

"What?"

"Whatever you're planning, stop it!" Oh, so Easter think that this is Jack's ice?

"That's not my ice!" Jack argued.

"What do you mean that's not your ice? You're the only one here that could control ice and snow itself! So stop it!" Tooth had scolded, as Jack rolled his eyes and approached the ice ramp.

But before he can even go closer to it, a horse made entirely of ice had appeared right in front of him, making him stumble backwards. There was two girls on the horse, one with white hair like his, and one with brown hair.

Elsa and Honeymaren had come down the Nokk, with Elsa quickly dismissing her ice on the Nokk so it can go back to the water, before aiming her hands at whoever is planning on attacking her, while Honeymaren had prepared her own staff. 

Jack struggled to stand up, while Elsa and her personal guard along with everyone else on board stared at him weirdly.

"What is going on here?" Elsa asked sternly, looking at each individual with strict eyes. When her eyes landed on Johannes, she momentarily froze, as his green eyes reminded her of a foe she didn't want to remember.

She and Johannes had stared at each other for a moment, before turning her attention back to Jack. "Who are you?"

Jack had finally stood up from his own two feet, and when he had looked at Elsa, his heart immediately stopped for a second. She looks like an angel from all the white she's wearing. She has fair skin, who had the bluest of eyes compared to his. 

"I said, who are you?" Elsa asked again, looking at Jack with knitted eyebrows.

"We are Guardians! And we also had beaten pirate crew," North had announced proudly, gesturing towards the pirates that had been tied against their will. 

"Elsa," Johannes had whispered, getting Elsa's attention. "How do you know my name?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Queen Elsa, aren't you?" Johannes asked, his mouth slightly hanging open in shock. Elsa nodded sternly to him. 

"I am now the former Queen of Arendelle, as my younger sister Anna had taken the crown for me. Who are you?"

"Ha- I mean, Johannes. Captain Johannes. The one who owns this ship," Johannes had struggled to keep his voice steady, as the Guardians watched them converse as if they've already known each other.

"So you own the ship that has been voyaging near Arendelle's waters?"

"Is it near Arendelle already? Oh, pardon me, your Majesty-"

"I am no longer a Queen."

"-but our crew is just simply rerouting our ship because of the strong winds," Johannes had reasoned.

"Wait, hold on-"

As Jack was about to question what is entirely happening right now, the winds had suddenly roared violently once again, although this time it is much stronger and harsher than before, making everyone hold on to anything that is near them to keep their balance.

The black sand flew all over the place, making it hard for anyone to see anything at all. And Elsa knows that this is not the work of the wind spirit. 

"Gale!" Elsa called out, as the wind spirit faintly whispered against this sandstorm. "Wait, that's the name of the wind!?" Jack had questioned, holding on to the edge of the ship.

After a few minutes of nothing but harsh winds and black sand, everything stopped abruptly, making everyone fall to the ground. No wind. No sand.

An eerie laugh echoed around the ship, as the black sand circled on the center of the ship before revealing a man in a simple black dress. The man stood proudly with his horse made entirely out of black sand, a smirk forming across his lips.

"Who are you?" Elsa and Johannes had asked almost at the same time, as the Guardians looked up at him with hatred.

"Pitch," Jack growled under his breath.

"You knew this day would come," Pitch mused grinning eerily from ear to ear.


	4. Møte (Meeting)

Jack and the rest of the Guardians had gotten up from the floor, preparing themselves to attack. Elsa and Honeymaren had come beside each other, having the same stance when they arrived at the ship. Meanwhile, the pirate crew had been watching the events happen as they were tied tightly against their own will.

Pitch just stood there before them, looking at each person on the ship with a blank stare. "Looks like I've stepped on the wrong moment," Pitch finally said, his eyes landing on Jack.

The Winter Spirit gripped his staff tighter, glaring at Pitch with a scowl. Pitch then smirked at him. "Or did I?" 

"What do you want from us?" Johannes shouted angrily across the ship, as Pitch slowly landed his eyes on the Captain. Pitch grinned. "Soon, pirate. You will know very soon."

"Why won't you just tell us so we can all go back to our normal lives?" Elsa snapped, as Pitch whipped his head to look at the Fifth Spirit. 

"Normal? You call your life normal, Fifth Spirit?" Pitch taunted with a sly smirk, making Elsa scowl angrily. 

Without wasting another second, Jack and the rest of the Guardians had charged towards Pitch. 

Pitch waved hands towards them, sending them all to the floor. With another wave of his hand, the Nightmares summoned from the black sand scattered on the ship, attacking the Guardians, Elsa, and Honeymaren. 

Jack quickly got up on his feet and quickly charged towards Pitch, as Pitch prepared his scythe. Jack's ice and Pitch's scythe met with a loud clash, as Elsa tried to help by freezing the floor of the ship, with the chance to make Pitch slip and fall to the floor.

Johannes mentally cursed from inside his head, praying that the wooden floor of his ship won't crack and break apart.

"What?" Pitch questioned as Elsa's ice crept on the wooden floors of the ship. Jack used this opportunity to blast Pitch with his ice, making the Nightmare King fall to the ground.

The Nightmares were all gone, and their sand was once again scattered on Johannes's ship.

"It's over now, Pitch," Jack said with a low voice, as he aimed his staff towards Pitch. But Pitch only grinned at him, as he blast Jack away from him with a wave of his hand, sending the Winter Spirit to the floor.

Pitch smirked, as he controlled his black sand towards the Guardians, wrapping it around them tightly so that they can no longer escape.

Elsa waved her hand towards Pitch, sending her ice to land harshly on Pitch's hand, momentarily stopping the black sand from wrapping around the Guardians. 

And without thinking twice, Elsa charged towards Pitch with her hands at a ready. "Elsa!" Honeymaren yelled out, as Elsa sent a blast of her ice towards Pitch, sending him to the floor. 

She aimed her hand at Pitch as a mist formed on Elsa's hand, but Pitch thought faster than her and waved his hand towards her, sending her to the floor. 

"Elsa!" Jack and Johannes shouted roughly at the same time.

But Pitch's hands are fast, as his black sand quickly wrapped around Elsa and Honeymaren tightly, as the two girls tried to wiggle themselves free from the sand.

"So it was you, wasn't it?" Johannes asked out loud. Pitch looked at the poor Captain, confused. "Me?" Pitch asked in a sarcastically confused tone.

"Yes you, you were the one controlling the black sand the entire time," Johannes pointed out, angrily glancing at Jack and the other Guardians to prove his point. Pitch laughed at them. 

"Why yes, Johannes, I was the one who owned the black sand."

"It was a set up," Johannes whispered, making Pitch laugh louder at him. 

"What a clever boy," Pitch gushed disgustingly with a chuckle, making Johannes cringe at him. 

Pitch walked towards them with an eerie grin, as everyone on the ship glared at him silently. Pitch then waved his hands below him, as black sand lifted him up in the air. 

Everyone watched him silently, as he slowly covered the whole ship with black sand once again, with thunder clapping from around them.

The Nightmare King smirked from below him, as he waved his hands around him, completely covering the whole ship with his circling black sand. Just the way he envisioned everything play out. 

With a clear of his throat, he started to say the legend loud enough for the ones below him to hear.

"A divine creation, The Elixir is a legendary drink, not to be meddled with, as it can vanish in a blink. A creation so powerful, with the ability to grant moxie, but only to those who are daring and gutsy."

"WHAT IS HE EVEN SAYING!?" Jack shouted across the ship, looking around him in hopes in finding anyone who understands what Pitch is telling them right now.

"The Elixir is made up of The Boon, the Oreroir, and the Son; combined one by one, they shall yield the concoction of destruction."

"That legend," Johannes whispered to himself, looking towards his pirate crew with a worried face. His crew looked at him with scared expressions on their faces, knowing what this Pitch Black is trying to tell them right now.

"Have you heard about this legend, Honeymaren?" Elsa asked her personal guard, but Honeymaren looked at her with a frown. 

"Sorry Elsa, but I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Collecting these sacred ingredients is a gargantuan quest,  
as they are scattered throughout the frigid northwest."

As Pitch said these words, he waved his hands towards the air, showing them three islands made of black sand, each with very high mountains.

"Northwest?" North had asked loudly

"What do you want from us, you scumbag!?" Easter tried to get his attention, but the Nightmare King just kept on going.

"The Son is hidden in the Fjell of Baugi, guarded by the Jötunn Baugi. A being of ephemerality, swiftness in combat is the key."

As Pitch had said these words, his black sand showed them the first island, while his sand formed a being just as huge as an average human male. 

But the posture of the being in black sand is slumped, and the being was holding an object that looked like a small drill.

"What is this all about? Tell us!" Tooth cried out, but Pitch ignored her cry and continued.

"The Boon is hidden in the Fjell of Suttung, guarded by the Frost Giant Suttung. A transient entity, in combat you must not be left unstrung."

Pitch then showed them the second island with his black sand magic, forming a Frost Giant. "It's roughly as big as me," Johannes whispered to himself, staring at the figure in black sand with awe.

The Frost Giant made up of black sand was bald, and has a long piece of sharp ice for an arm while the other arm was normal.

"What does all of this mean!? Answer us!" Elsa shouted angrily at Pitch, trying to wriggle herself free from his sand. 

But Pitch never even bothered to look at her and continued to stay deaf from all of their questions and demands.

Pitch knows that someone on the ship has heard of this legend, and even knows what it all meant, but that's not why he's showing all this to them. This is just the beginning.

"The Oreroir is hidden in the Fjell of Gunloo, guarded by the Female Jötunn Princess Gunloo. An enchanting creature so deadly, only the bravest of hearts can break through."

Pitch then formed the third and final island with his black sand, showing a woman with a very feminine body, alongside it's curly hair and it's petite face. 

Some of the older pirates on board even widened their eyes in surprise, as Johannes gave them a look to make them stop drooling over a woman made out of black sand. 

"Seriously guys?" Johannes scolded, rolling his eyes. But he had to admit to himself, the maided did look good.

Pitch then dismissed his black sand, laughing eeriely at the people under his mercy as he descended back on the ship with his magic black sand.

"What was that, a freak show?" Easter asked with a scoff.

Pitch looked at the big bunny smugly, as his eyes turned into a darker color, making Easter flinch. "Crikey!" Easter shriked fearfully, making Pitch laugh at the big bunny.

The Nightmare King glanced over the people with him on the ship silently.

"What do you want from us!?" Elsa snapped, glaring at Pitch with all the hatred she has for this creature that completely irritated her from the moment she saw him.

"What does this legend had to do with us!?" Tooth asked Pitch angrily as well.

"Why did you tell us all about this?" Honeymaren joined in the questioning.

"What's with all of you people asking!?" John finally snapped at all of them, making everyone's attention turn to him. 

Pitch had stood silent, looking at John with an unreadable expression on his face. After a very silent moment, Pitch grinned at John, making the young pirate gulp down his fear. 

Without warning, Pitch waved his sand towards John, pulling the poor boy towards the Nightmare King himself.

"John!" Johannes shouted helplessly, desperately wriggling himself free, but to no avail. 

"Captain!" John cried, as he felt his body being lifted by the black sand that wrapped tightly on his body.

Pitch then looked towards Elsa and Honeymaren, and with a quick move of his hand, Honeymaren hand been pulled towards Pitch, placing her beside Johannes using his black sand.

"Honeymaren!"

"Elsa!"

"That's enough already, Pitch!" Jack shouted, trying to get out of Pitch's black sand. Even the Sandman was helpless at this point, and just looked at the Winter Spirit silently.

When Pitch looked at Jack, he can clearly see the fire that burned inside his eyes. But he knows that he's helpless, and then decided to pull Tooth towards him reluctantly instead.

"Tooth!" The Guardians shouted worriedly, as it's their turn to frantically try to free themselves out of Pitch's black sand before something happens to their fellow Guardian.

Pitch grinned at them, looking behind him to see the people that he had chosen. He watched as everyone struggled to free themselves, but this time his magic was more powerful than theirs at this moment.

Johannes had glared at Jack, mentally blaming him and the Guardians for tying him and his pirate crew tightly against their will. They even made sure that the pirates were disarmed.

Johannes thought that if only he had his trusty dagger with him, he could've been free so that he can save everyone. But it was kicked away to a place that he couldn't reach.

But what was he going to do if he was freed from this rope tying him against his will? Fight? Fight against a being who is more or less perfectly trained to control black sand magic?

Johannes sighed to himself, staring at John helplessly. Look at the poor boy.

As soon as John noticed that his captain was staring at him, Johannes nodded sternly with knitted eyebrows. 

And with that, John had stopped wriggling himself free and nodded back, quickly realizing what his Captain just told him silently.

"What I ask of you is a simple thing, if you want your friends back alive," Pitch said in a low voice, and with a simple wave of his hand, the black sand that was around everyone, including the black sand circling the ship had circled him instead alongside his hostages.

"Wait, wait, where are you going!?" Elsa shouted, but she was too late.

The black sand holding them tightly is now gone, as well as the black sand circling the ship some moments ago. Pitch Black is now gone, along with all of their friends that he   
just stole away from them.

How are they going to save their friends from a monster, if their only clue is a cryptic poem?

How is Elsa going to tell all of this to Anna now?


	5. Oppdrag (Mission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad lying about the whole "slow chapter updates" uwu  
> Guess I write whenever my writer ass wants to write, so here ya go :)

As the black sand slowly disappeared, Jack wasted no time and stood up quickly on his feet towards the other pirates, untying them frantically.

The other Guardians were staring at Jack, confused. Johannes had seen what Jack was trying to do, as he glared at them. 

"Well, what are you all looking at!? Help him!" Johannes shouted, as the rest of the Guardians hurriedly stood up and helped Jack.

While they continue that job, Johannes is staring at Elsa across him, as she stood there, looking at the floor. She hasn't changed a bit, Johannes noted mentally as he frowned.

Jack walked towards Johannes, untying the rope on his wrist that was tied on the pillar where the big mast is.

"Thank you," Johannes said quietly with a nod, as he quickly made his way towards Elsa. Jack raises an eyebrow at him, gripping his staff lightly.

Elsa was still staring at the ground when Johannes stood in front of her, as he looks at her, concerned. 

"Elsa?" 

She didn't look at him, she never did have the courage to do so. When Elsa finally looked up to see him, she saw the same green eyes that-

Elsa shook her head. "Are you going to ask me if I'm okay?"

"Well," Johannes trailed off.

"First off, the only reason why I'm here is to check why your ship was voyaging close to Arendelle's waters without permission,"

"Wait-" Johannes tried.

"-and now my personal guard is gone with some dark overlord that has plans on taking over the world at some point!" Elsa exclaimed.

Johannes raised an eyebrow at her with a scoff, placing his hands on his waist. "Oh, so now you're blaming me?"

Jack and the Guardians have walked towards the two after untying the pirates. 

"Well, if you and your stupid pirate crew haven't been lurking around Arendelle, then I wouldn't have to check out what's going on here on the first place!" Elsa retorted, crossing her arms angrily.

"Well, if the winds were kinder than they usually are, then our ship wouldn't be dealing with any of these on the first place because we'll be continuing to voyage up North for our next stop!" Johannes argued, crossing his arms as well. 

Jack stepped forward, looking bitterly at Johannes and Elsa. "So now you guys are blaming us?" 

They looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Elsa shrugged, nodding her head. "Well, if it wasn't for your sadistic enemy, then none of us will be here."

"True," Johannes agreed, nodding his head.

"Hey!" Jack shouted at Johannes, pointing his staff towards him. "Just because you were involved in this, doesn't mean you didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you mean?" Johannes knitted his eyebrows, as if he doesn't know the answer to that question already. 

"Remember who dragged, what's your name again?" Jack asked Elsa, pointing his staff towards the Fifth Spirit reluctantly. Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking his head. 

"Men," Elsa scoffed silently. "Elsa."

"Right. Elsa wouldn't be in this mess if you guys were just paying attention to where your ship is," Jack argued.

Johannes gasped, his eyes widening sarcastically. "Really now? Well, if you and your friends have been doing your jobs right, then you could've stopped Pitch!" 

"The Pirate Captain has a point," Elsa said, nodding in agreement. "But, if you, Captain Johannes had been paying attention to where your route is, me and my personal guard wouldn't be involved in any of this."

"But, it wasn't my fault that Pitch Black had found this ship as possible bait. Me and the crew got stuck into some hidden agenda between him and the Guardians over there," Johannes scoffed while pointing his thumb towards the Guardians, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

Jack had finally walked in between them, stopping their argument. "You guys are still arguing while your friends are out there with Pitch? Are you serious?" 

Johannes and Elsa looked at him silently, giving Jack his answer. "We need to find out where Pitch Black is hiding, and save our friends."

"No," Johannes said, shaking his head. Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. "No? What do you mean, 'no'? My personal guard is with that monster doing who knows what!" 

Jack nodded, glaring at Johannes. "My friend Tooth is also with Pitch, and saving them isn't the right thing to do? Isn't your friend taken away from you as well!?" Jack retorted.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Johannes snapped, making the two Ice benders silent. Johannes sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Don't you have any idea what your enemy asked us to do?"

"You mean the poem he said earlier?" North asked, stepping forward. Johannes nodded, glancing at his pirate crew who are now cleaning up the mess that the intruders made on his ship. He sighed once again.

"Wait, you don't know what he was talking about?" Johannes asked.

"Well, how will we know? What he was saying was nonsense," Elsa huffed. Johannes looked at her, and shook his head.

"The poem Pitch said earlier is about a drink, a legendary drink, called the Elixir," Johannes said in a low voice, looking from left to right.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a drink that will grant you immortality, and unimaginable magic so powerful, that it can destroy everything you see right now," Johannes said seriously with a nod, but he received doubtful looks from everyone who's listening to him.

Everything was silent, not until Elsa spoke up. "How will we know if we can trust you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Johannes looked around him, and pointed to one of his pirates. "Heindrik!" Johannes shouted. 

"Yes Captain?"

"Do me a favor and grab the book from one of me ol' drawers back at my cabin, then place it on my table," Johannes ordered.

Heindrik saluted to his Captain. "Aye!" And with that, the old pirate ran towards Johannes's cabin. 

He then turned his attention back to the Guardians and Elsa, looking at them seriously. 

"Follow me."

• • •

Johannes opened a door that lead to his personal cabin. He then offered the door to Elsa, bowing slightly. 

"Ladies first," Johannes said with a playful tone, as Elsa rolled her eyes at him and entered the room, while the rest followed closely from behind. 

"Sorry if it's a cramped space, but I bet that you can squeeze together just fine," Johannes joked, as North's head bumped on the door frame, making Easter laugh silently at him. 

North slapped Easter's shoulder in response, as the big bunny almost tripped to the ground, making the old man laugh at him loudly. 

Heindrik then brought up an old book from a drawer just beside Johannes's bed, placing it on his table as his Captain instructed him to do.

"Thank you, Heindrik. Please order the crew to prepare for our voyage Northwest," Johannes said with a small nod, as Heindrik saluted to his Captain. "Aye!"

And with that, he left the room.

"Alrighty then," Johannes clapped his hands together, before circling the table so that he's now in front of everyone. 

He turned the book towards him as he flipped through the pages, scanning every paragraph carefilly to look for the legend he was talking about.

As everyone stood there in silence, Elsa's thoughts were loud inside her head.

She was thinking that maybe she needs to write a letter to Anna and Yelena, informing them of what happened recently.

But at the same time, she didn't want to trouble them with this news, since the both of them are busy with their individual tasks.

One is running a small society, one is running a big kingdom. She can't just say that "Oh, I'm going to a journey with childhood legends and a group of pirates that I don't even know about so that I can rescue Honeymaren from an evil being that wants to take over the world!"

She would be dumb if she just said those things to them, especially on one letter.

But, those are the exact same things that she needed to tell them, otherwise Anna would be turning the whole world upside down just so that she can find her, and Elsa is not going to let that happen.

With that, Elsa slapped her head silently, as Jack looked at her. "Are you-"

"Don't," Elsa threatened in a low tone, making Johannes stop his search for the legend in his book and look towards them. Elsa sighed, shaking her head tiredly. "Just don't."

Jack nodded to her, as Johannes continued to look for the legend. Not too long after, he slammed his hands on the table, making everyone flinch. "Aha!" He exclaimed, as he opened the book on the table, turning it towards them so that they can read it.

Everyone leaned towards the book, squinting their eyes so that they can see the text. 

"The Elixir is a legendary drink made by the gods, that whoever drinks it shall be immortal and powerful," Johannes paused, as his finger pointed on the three objects drawn on the book, making everyone gasp. 

Johannes continued. "The drink can destroy everything on this earth, but it's contents are within the three ancient Fjells just far Northwest. Each Fjell has a creature protecting one content of the Elixir, which is the Boon, the Son, and the Oreroir." He then pointed towards the three mountains drawn on the book, nodding his head knowingly.

"I've heard of this legend because it is common among pirates, but I didn't know that this legend is real," Johannes breathed out, staring at the book with wide eyes.

Elsa shook her head, looking at Johannes with knitted eyebrows. "What does this had to do with what Pitch wants us to do?"

"I think he wants us to find the Elixir for him, in exchange for the safety of our friends."

"Why?" Jack asked out loud with a small scoff. "He's powerful enough to venture out Northwest and find this drink by himself. Why would he want us to do the finding for him?"

Johannes whipped his head towards him, raising an eyebrow at Jack. "Think about it, why would he steal three of our friends if he only wants us to find him and find out what he's planning?"

"Looks like you know how to plan like a bad guy," Elsa said with a scoff, as Johannes nodded knowingly. 

"The experience of being a pirate will teach you that," he told her reluctantly, not even in the slightest bit disturbed on what Elsa told him.

Besides, he had already put his past behind him.

"But giving him Elixir in exchange for our friends would be death wish," North said worriedly, as Johannes nodded at him solemnly.

"The big guy is right," Easter teased, but agreeing seriously with North at the same time

"Hey!" North exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree. But we have to somehow trick him into getting what he think he wants," Elsa said, tapping her chin as she tried to think. 

Johannes pointed at Elsa with a smile, nodding his head in agreement. "That's it!"

"What is?" Jack asked while scratching his head.

Johannes pointed to the book once again. "The book said here that the Elixir is fragile and can easily be destroyed. We have to make a fake Elixir, give that to Pitch, destroy the original Elixir, defeat Pitch, save our friends, save the world, the end," Johannes explained, as the group collectively nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow, being a pirate sure can teach you how to get away with everything," Jack commented with a nod of his head, as Johannes laughed loudly. "3 years will do you good, Jack," he joked.

"So, when should we start?" Elsa asked.

"I think we should let the ship rest, give it time to be prepared for the adventure tomorrow," Johannes said, closing the book in front of him and placed it back on the drawer beside his bed.

"Where could we stay for the meantime?" North asked, as they exited Johannes's cabin. 

"Johannes," Elsa said from behind, making Johannes look at Elsa. "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you have any parchment that I can use?" 

"It's on the table. Also, there's ink there," Johannes said, gesturing his head towards his cabin. Elsa nodded, turning around as she reentered the room, closing the door behind her.

"And as for your group," Johannes said, gesturing to the Guardians. 

"Follow me."

• • •

Elsa sighed, placing the quill back on the ink holder as she looked at the two letters that laid in front of her. That reminds her that she has to thank Johannes for lending her these when she gets out.

She reread both of the letters again and again, making sure that she read what she wanted them to understand. 

When she finally decided that the letters are now done, Elsa nodded to herself before folding the two letters into an origami bird, a sign that this indeed came from her.

As she exited Johannes's cabin, she can hear light snores from below the deck. She carefully walked silently towards the bow of the ship, the letters tightly held by both of her hands.

"Gale," she whispered, as the wind spirit appeared in front of her. She opened her hands, revealing the two letters. 

"Give a letter each to Anna and Yelena," Elsa instructed, as Gale whistled in the air, taking the two letters from her hand and flew away. 

Elsa sighed, placing her hands on the wood as she looked at the ocean. She looked to her left, only to see the island of Arendelle. Well, that didn't help her state at all.

First, her mission was to find out what was happening on the ship, then it turned to searching for a legendary drink, defeating an evil enemy, and saving Honeymaren and whoever is with her right now.

It was all too much to take in on one night, and thankfully the peacefulness of the ocean helped in clearing her thoughts and her overthinking.

"Still in much of a distress?"

As she turned her head to see who it was, Johannes was now standing beside her, with his hands behind him as he gave her a small smile.

"Johannes, have you been I Arendelle before?" Elsa asked, as she remembered how he knew about her name. 

Johannes nodded. "Yes. It was a beautiful kingdom, but-" Johannes stopped, catching himself about to say things that he's not supposed to say.

"But what?" Elsa asked him with knitted eyebrows, as curiosity sparked from inside of her. She can tell that he almost said something that he didn't want her to know.

Johannes looked at Elsa with an unreadable expression on his face, before signing tiredly.

"You would know when it's the right time to know," Johannes reassured her, as they both nodded their head to each other.

Johannes gulped. "You should stay in my cabin so that you can sleep well," he offered.

"What?" Elsa said with a gasp, shaking her head. "It's your cabin, and your bed! I can't-"

"I insist," Johannes nodded, looking at her straight in the eye to let her know that he's not going to change is mind on this. 

"But where will you sleep?" Elsa asked, crossing her arms with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I can sleep here on deck, like I've done so many times before," Johannes said, getting her at a checkmate. Elsa sighed, nodding her head in defeat.

"Thank you," Elsa said, before walking towards his cabin to finally get some sleep.

As soon as she entered his cabin, Johannes sighed heavily, lowering his head.

**Author's Note:**

> ¤ Yaay first fic on this platform :)  
> and yes, this'll have slow asf updates, but I'll try to catch with everything lol ¤


End file.
